1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display, and more particularly, to a flat panel display scan driving apparatus with decreased size and power consumption.
2. Discussion of the Background
Various flat panel displays have been recently developed as alternatives to heavier and bulkier cathode ray tubes (CRT). Such displays include liquid crystal displays (LCD), field emission displays (FED), plasma display panels (PDP), and electroluminescent displays.
A conventional flat panel display may comprise a display region having a plurality of pixels formed at scan line and data line crossings, a scan driver to drive the scan lines, a data driver to drive the data lines, and a controller, which controls the scan driver and the data driver and transmits a data signal to the data driver.
Transmitting a scan signal to the scan line selects a pixel, and the pixel displays an image corresponding to the data signal transmitted to the data line. The pixel may be a liquid crystal cell of an LCD, a discharge cell of the FED or the PDP, or a light-emitting cell of the electroluminescent display.
The controller transmits a selection control signal to the scan driver to control its timing, transmits a data control signal to the data driver to control the data driver's timing, and transmits the external data signal to the data driver.
The scan driver may output the scan signals for sequentially driving the scan lines in response to the selection control signals, which may include a start pulse, a clock signal, and a control signal transmitted from the controller. Such a scan driver may comprise a plurality of registers to output the scan signals.
The data driver transmits the data signal from the controller to the pixel through the data lines in response to the controller's data control signals. The data driver may output the data signal to the data line corresponding to one horizontal line 1H every one horizontal period.
As FIG. 1 shows, in the conventional flat panel display, the data signal may be transmitted to the data line corresponding to one horizontal line 1H based on the data driver's clock signal every one cycle T of the clock signal CLK transmitted to the scan driver.
Thus, the conventional flat panel display may consume a lot of power because of a scan driver register's operating frequency. Also, N registers may be needed to transmit the scan signal to N scan lines. In other words, the number of registers increases proportionally to the number of scan lines, thereby increasing the scan driver's size.